geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
ViPriN
Not to be confused with the level ViPriN by Cirtrax. Viprin '''(styled as '''ViPriN) is a popular Norwegian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is very well-known for creating levels. In fact, because he creates a lot of user levels, he often collaborates with other users, like Etzer, Minesap, and Glittershroom. Currently, he is ranked #1 on the creators leaderboard, with 263 creator points. Controversy Viprin has been heavily criticised for "stealing Creator Points". This is mainly because he hosted big mega-collaborations and uploaded levels built by other people for the gauntlet. However, this is because he arranged the megacollabs and gauntlets, so he got the right to upload them. Levels * Demon Levels ** Radioactive (collaboration with Hinds) ** Ultraviolet (mega-collaboration with 9 creators) ** Despair ** Viper ** Intercept ** Soulwind (collaboration with Nox) ** Jawbreaker (collaboration with TriAxis) ** Tuxedo (collaboration with Minesap) ** Golden Haze (collaboration with Nox) ** Eternity (collaboration with Minesap) ** 48155 (collaboration with Codex) ** Fallen Dynasty (collaboration with Etzer) ** Blade Dance (collaboration with Minesap) ** Regret ** Arachnid Temple (collaboration with Serponge) ** Cosmic Journey ** Accelerando ** Abyssal Ruins ** Nocturne ** Duet ** Chaotic Wires ** Electric Flare ** Velodrome ** Forte ** Fortissimo ** Ultimato ** Divisi ** ClubNeon ** Artificial Ascent (Mega-collaboration with 17 people, verified by Combined) ** Hypersonic (Mega-collaboration with 12 people, verified by Combined) ** Iridescent ** Subsonic (Mega-collaboration with 11 people, verified by Combined) ** Digital Descent (Mega-collaboration with 18 people, verified by Combined) ** Nine CircleX (Collab with Rustam and Zobros, verified by MaxiS9) ** Phantoms Manor ** Chronos (Mega-collaboration with 11 people, verified by Viprin) * Hard ** Galaxium (collaboration with ASonicMen) ** Toaster Coaster (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Dynasty (collab with Liebz) ** Around the World (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Glittery Shores (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Eternal Eclipse (collaboration with Toxic) ** Allure (collaboration with Etzer) ** Freedom ** Elevatia ** Space Pirates (collaboration with Noriega) ** Solar Rain (collaboration with CreatorJR) ** Hypnophobia (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Clouds ** Exodus ** Cadenza ** Ignite ** Stardust (collaboration with Dudex) * Harder ** Beginning of Time ** Infertehno (collaboration with ZenthicAlpha) ** Cosmic Dreamer (collaboration with Minesap) ** Bliss (collaboration with Minesap) ** Unity (collaboration with Crack) ** Octagon Force ** Number Five ** Skittles (collaboration with HaoN) ** End of Time (collaboration with Xcy7) ** Gradient ** AfterDynamix (collaboration with xCrack) ** Impulse (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Falcon Punch ** Infiltrate ** Valiant ** Center of Existence ** Invaders (collaboration with Findexi) ** Uprise ** Into Twilight (collaboration with ASonicMen) ** Laserstar ** Zaphkiel ** ShockWave ** Time Jumper ** Stereo Future ** Lento ** Maestro ** Neon on Track ** Magnifico ** Evolution ** Leggiero ** xNeon ** Epilogue ** Overture ** Largo ** New Era ** Pianissimo ** Etude ** Naturale ** Da Capo ** Virtuoso ** Notturno ** Interlude ** Lacrimoso ** Ostinato ** Master of the World (collaboration with Terron) ** Recollections (collaboration with Aurorus) ** Baby Why (collaboration with nasgubb and Dudex) ** Sonder (collaboration with Lebreee) ** Empyrean (collaboration with ChaSe, Darwin, Nicki1202, MrKoolTrix & Enlex) ** Odyssey (collaboration with Chromatik, Joshenjol, Osiris GD, Deadlama & CX Random) * Insane ** Luminoso ** Three Step (collaboration with Findexi) ** Encore ** AfterForce (collaboration with Skitten) ** Robotic Nightmares (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Nexus ** Level Up (collaboration with Findexi) ** New Energy ** Star Jumper (collaboration with Etzer) ** AfterProcess (collaboration with Waze) ** Flaklypa (collaboration with DemonMKer) ** Ricochet Love (collaboration with Glittershroom) ** Incursio ** Astral Zero ** Haywire ** Adagio ** Magico ** Presto ** Devoto ** Maestoso ** Modesto ** Legato ** Dolce ** Elegy * Upcoming Levels **Ouroboros Trivia * He is known for making CC's, or Creator Contests. * He is currently the top creator on the Creator Leaderboard with 263 creator points. * He often participates in certain mega collaborations like Supersonic, Ultrasonic, Artificial Ascent, Hypersonic, Subsonic, and The Ultimate Phase. * All of his levels are star rated. * He published a video about the kinds of levels he dislikes. These include free demons, impossible levels, Nine Circles Levels, If X was Level 1, and you know what is the trend this is talking about, feel free to replace this whole message with the name of the trend (a popular trend from 1.5 to early 1.9). * He decorated Riot's version of Sonic Wave, titled Sonic Wave Infinity. * He participated in the Yatagarasu mega-collaboration. * He was a former owner of the Geometry Dash Forum, and presumably demoted due to inactivity in the past. * He recently switched from a 60hz monitor to a 144hz monitor, and has been beating a lot of demons lately. * On the first level of the Fire Gauntlet, Outer Space, at one point it says "Viprin is triggered", due to his trend of rating coins in levels. * His most hated level is Ultimato, a Hard Demon, with over 2,400 dislikes. * He is well known for copying and pasting in his levels, thus starting a popular meme. ** Due to this, he has also been jokingly nicknamed "Viprin + Paste", which can be seen from the Community Shop credits. * Many of his older levels are named after musical terms, such as "Maestoso, Legato, Luminoso, Da Capo", etc. Category:Level Creators Category:Moderators Category:Nordic